Haunt Hunting
by Echo1991
Summary: The Ohana visits a sick aunt on the verge of death, but while they stay, they get more than what they came for. Much more. Never judge a book by it's cover. Rated M for gore, violence, language, and mild sexual content. CH. 5 up!
1. 2016

**DISCLAIMER: Hey, just for the record, I own NONE of the characters, lyrics, products, places, or logos in this story. If I did, they'd all be screwed up as hell. Anyway, I only own my fictional characters, Aunt Sherley Pelekai, and my fictional experiment kids, as well as the idea of the band in this story. That's JUST the band name, not the characters. Ok, on to the story. Sorry to slow you down. **

_**Haunt Hunting**_

_**Chapter I**_

A cloud. White. Buoyant. Puffy. Just like any other over the islands of Hawaii. It drifted too and fro around the skies as the wind carried it along. The sunrays glistened as their fingers stroked the cloud, making it so white, your eyes would instantly water if you were to stare directly upon it. The cloud hung there in the sky among many others this day. It was a peaceful.

A noise was suddenly heard. It was quiet at first, as if it was coming from a distant place not yet visible. Then, it steadily began to get louder and louder. In a flash, it became apparent where the noise was coming from. A jet plane disintegrated the cloud as it passed through, spewing what remained of it from the jet engines found underneath each wing. It was just another average passenger airliner, but its contents were far from it.

A girl, seeming to be about 17 with long, jet black hair and big, brown eyes, a potato-shaped nose wearing a red tank-top and a pair of blue jean shorts gazed out the window of the plane at the setting sun and the ocean. She watched as their lips touched one another and held each other in an adoring kiss until the ocean engulfed the sun, only to release again it the next morning. The girl sighed blissfully at the beautiful site as she sat in her seat on the plane. Suddenly, a voice caught her attention.

"Lilo?" asked a voice. The voice was obviously female and about the same age as the girl we now know as Lilo.

"Yeah?" Lilo responded in a delicate tone as she turned her head around to face the noise. The voice turned out to be another girl. She was about the same age as Lilo, but with red hair tied in a ponytail, freckles, and icy blue eyes. She wore a white T-shirt, a pair of blue jean shorts, and two brown flip-flops.

"Which one of your guitars did you bring?" she inquired.

"My blue Gibson double-neck. Why?" Lilo asked, wondering why it mattered to her friend.

"The higher-pitched one, or the lower-pitched one?"

"The higher one…why?" Lilo inquired once more, sounding irritated.

"Because I'll need to tune the drums to whichever guitar your gonna be using." She explained.

"Oh." Lilo said as she discovered the motive.

"Hey, by the way, Victoria," came another female voice. This one, however, came from the seat behind the two girls. "Did you ever get that new upside down cymbal thing you were talking about?" the voice asked. The speaker of the voice pulled herself up to the front of her seat and leaned over the back of Lilo's chair. Putting her arms upon the back of Lilo's chair and resting her head on her wrists, the girl revealed herself. She had red, poofie hair, blue glasses, and wore a light green tank top and a blue skirt.

"You mean the China, Myrtle?" Victoria asked the girl named Myrtle.

"Yeah, that." Myrtle said.

"Well, not the one from the Guitar Center magazine, but my uncle let me borrow his." Victoria explained.

"The Wuhan or the Zildian?" Myrtle inquired.

"Actually," began Victoria, "it's a Paiste."

"Oh, ok. Cool." Myrtle said with an odd amount of interest, something she rarely did, unless it concerned her friends.

There was a pause of silence. All that was heard was the jet engines outside the plane sucking and spewing out air as it passed through them.

Myrtle slunk back into her seat. She looked out the window of her seat and sighed. "_Only another 6 hours_," she thought. She suddenly heard a quiet ping coming from the seat next to her. Myrtle looked over to her right with a look of concern as to what made the pinging sound. And there he was. A young man, about 21 or so with orange-ish brown, spiked hair, a seashell necklace, a blue sleeveless shirt, a pair of kaki shorts, sandals, and a rather muscular body build sat next to her, immersed in a hand held video game. Another ping escaped the device. Myrtle's look showed pure annoyance.

"Are you _**still**_ playing that game, Keoni?" asked Myrtle with a tone of irritation.

Keoni stayed out of touch with reality for another second or two. "Uh…-" He began to speak with only half a mind in reality, "yeah." He responded quickly and quietly.

"C'mon, you've been playing it since we left Hawaii." Myrtle nagged.

"I know," said Keoni, "but I finally passed this one level and-"

"So you're just going to waste your life playing video games?" Myrtle sarcastically questioned, cutting him off.

Keoni pressed the "start" button on his game, pausing it. He looked over at Myrtle, who stared up at him, (him being taller than her).

"Maybe I will," he replied, also being sarcastic, but sounding serious.

"Well, maybe I will just-"

"No. No. NonononononoNONONOOO!!!" Keoni exclaimed as he scrambled to press as many buttons on the game as possible. An explosion was seen on the screen, shortly followed by bright red letters that read: "WASTED." "Damn!" Keoni sighed frustrated. Hitting the power switch, the video game shut off instantly. Keoni reached underneath his chair to his carry-on bag. He unzipped the bag and literally dropped the game inside. "Peace-a-shit…" he muttered as he zipped up the bag and lightly kicked it back underneath his seat.

Myrtle just stared at him with a raised eyebrow. She shook her head.   
"You get _way_ too involved with those things," Myrtle said, "I mean, they're not even VR." she stated matter-of-factly.

"So? Are you, like, saying that I can't play the classics like San Andreas?" Keoni asked as he stared at her with a raised eyebrow in question.

"San Andreas? That game's ancient!" Myrtle exclaimed, "It's 2016, Keoni, not 2004."


	2. Sweet Child

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Ok, listen folks, for this chapter you must go to the link on my home page here on that reads "homepage". That should take you to the correct place. Then, once there, click on the link on the navigation bar that reads "Sweet Child O'Mine." The song should start automatically. If you have any other questions, feel free to ask.

**Haunt Hunting**

_**Chapter II**_

About two hours passed had passed now. The ocean finally swallowed the sun. Not even a faint glimmer of light could be seen from the now hidden star. Instead, the moon had taken its place. It shone brightly, the craters on its face clearly visible. The undulating surface of the ocean reflected the moon's white light, the water distorting the image. It appeared as if the moon moved underneath the sea. Lilo was looking out her window again. She always liked the nighttime. Nights were always peaceful in Hawaii. Lilo gazed at the lapping water of the deep. She began reminiscing about the times she surfed in Hawaii when she was only a little girl.

FLASHBACK 

Lilo had just turned eight. Stitch trotted beside her as they walked on the beach, headed for the ocean. This was their normal Saturday evening. They would always surf after dinner together. Stitch thought this was best since Angel now lived with them. No, Angel was not with them at the beach. Saturday was the day arranged where Lilo and Stitch would just hang out together, much like a brother and sister would do. Angel understood this as her and Stitch were together every other day of the week. Angel did not mind much. She had a job at a local recording studio as a singer. On Saturdays, she would go there after dinner and revise the recordings while Lilo and Stitch bonded.

Lilo slid off her flip-flops as she carried her surfboard under her arm. Lilo jogged to the waves of the sea as they danced on the sand. Stitch was far ahead of her sitting on his surfboard as it balanced on the waves. Stitch had overcome his fear of water a while back, after much conversation and swimming lessons, of course. Lilo paddled herself over to Stitch. He grinned at her with his goofy smile, showing his teeth. Lilo giggled at the site. Stitch chuckled back.

A wave began to form a ways out. Lilo easily spotted it.

"There's one!" Lilo called as she pointed to the arising ocean. Stitch whirled around to see it. There it was. Already ten feet high and not even at shore yet.

"This one's gonna be good!" Lilo said excitedly as she began paddling away from the wave. Stitch followed. The wave quickly caught up with them. Lilo could feel the water lifting her surfboard up. Stitch lifted up as well. The wave grew higher as it roared toward the shore, taking Lilo and Stitch with it. The duo paddled with the wave until they built up sufficient momentum. Grabbing onto either side, the two slowly stood up on their surfboards, and balanced on the wave as they surfed. The two split in opposite directions as the wave began to crash. A thunderous noise bellowed from the wave as it crashed ashore, washing up seaweed and other oceanic items. Lilo came to a stop as the water friction slowed her surfboard. She repositioned herself and sat on the now floating surfboard. Stitch was already on the shore, sitting with a can of soda in hand. He waved at Lilo. All she could do was smile at him.

END FLASHBACK 

Lilo sighed. She turned around to see a sleeping Victoria. A small pillow was placed under her head, and a green blanket covered her body from her toes to her shoulders. Lilo smiled. She remembered the first time she met Victoria.

FLASHBACK

Her and Stitch were selling lemonade. Victoria showed up out of nowhere, it seemed. "I'd like a glass of lemonade please," Victoria politely asked as she held out a dime. "Sorry," Lilo replied sadly, "my dog drank all the lemonade."

END FLASHBACK

Lilo chuckled to herself about how she told Victoria that she could not talk to her because she did not live in Hawaii. That is, until Victoria told her otherwise.

"_Yeah, I was pretty naive back then_," she thought. She yawned. "_Am I tired already? Wow…this day was longer than I thought_." Lilo stretched and laid her head back against the headrest of her chair. She lay awake with her eyes open, staring out the window once more, looking at the clouds reflecting the moon's radiant glow. For some reason, this made her remember her iPod she had brought with her. With a look of realization, she bent forward and reached underneath her seat for her bag. Finding it, she unzipped the front compartment to reveal a small, coal-colored, square item with two small headphones of the same color next to it. Lilo grabbed her music player and pushed her bag back under her seat. She stuck a phone in each ear and sat back in her chair. Hitting the power button, she waited for it to power up. Once it was fully on, Lilo scrolled through her list of songs. Many were the same, mostly Cradle of Filth, Lamb of God, or Cannibal Corpse. Lilo sighed. "_Don't I have anything else?" _Suddenly, a song title caught her attention.

_**Sweet Child O'Mine**_. Lilo paused for a moment. Her mind began to drift off once more. She fell deeper and deeper into thought. So deep, in fact, that she did not even realize she had hit the play button. The song began. The guitar squealed, as it's entrancing melody echoed through her head. "Do da dee do day do da da do da dee do day do da da…" the guitar continued it's soft, yet still heavy melody as the other instruments built on one another, adding to the harmony of the song. Lilo felt herself drifting away in her thoughts; being pulled further and further away from reality.

She's got a smile that it seems to me  
Reminds me of childhood memories  
Where everything  
Was as fresh as the bright blue sky

Lilo remembered the first time she met Stitch. How she thought him to be nothing more than a blue, talking dog.

_  
Now and then when I see her face  
She takes me away to that  
special place  
And if I stared too long  
I'd probably break down and cry  
_

She thought of when they activated Sparky in their bathtub, not knowing he would take out power throughout the island and lead them on a wild goose chase to save Jumba and the other experiments. She chuckled in her head.

_  
Whoaohoh...Sweet child o' mine  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh...Sweet love of mine  
_

Lilo remembered the first vacation she had had with Victoria when they were ten. They had finally gotten to go to Iceland, as they always wanted to. "_I'll never forget that trip_," Lilo thought.

She's got eyes of the bluest skies  
As if they thought of rain  
I hate to look into those eyes  
And see an ounce of pain 

The thought of her old bed flooded her mind. She used to fit underneath it and hide from the world when she was depressed.

_Her hair reminds me  
of a warm safe place  
Where as a child I'd hide  
And pray for the thunder  
And the rain  
To quietly pass me by  
_

The thought of the first hurricane she went through when she was fourteen. They spent the entire night in the bathroom with no electricity. Stitch had always been there to comfort her. She could almost feel him here with her now, curled up on her lap, his body heat keeping her warm. "_Why did he have to leave to Turo?"_

_  
Whoaohoh…Sweet child o' mine  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh...Sweet love of mine  
_

Lilo thought about her high school years. Stitch was still there with her. So was Victoria. The two were inseparable through high school as well. It was their sophomore year. Lilo and Victoria sat at lunch together as they always did. Myrtle and her posse were just coming out of the lunch lines. Lilo sat across from Victoria at the table when Myrtle came over. They had been friends for at least 4 years now-true friends, that is. Myrtle still thought Lilo to be weird until Myrtle realized she was the weird one. She always strived to be normal rather than just be herself. That was her downfall. After realizing this, Myrtle became good friends with Lilo.

Lilo greeted Myrtle happily as she sat next to her. Theresa, Uki, and Elena sat along with Myrtle in random places around the table. Myrtle casually returned Lilo's greeting while opening up a packet of catsup.

_Whoa-oh yeah…_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh…Sweet child o' mine  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh...Sweet love of mine_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh…Sweet child o' mine_

_Oooo yeah-eah…_

_Oooo…Sweet love of mine_

The guitar solo began. The melodious orchestra of frets and strings filled Lilo's head. She thought of herself possibly performing this solo. In her head, she silently picked off each fret, string, and hand motion the guitarist would use to play this song. Mixed emotions began to well up inside her. Sadness, loneliness, love, hate; it was all there. Lilo closed her eyes as a small tear ran down her cheek.

_  
Where do we go  
Where do we go now  
Where do we go  
Where do we go_

_  
Where do we go now  
Where do we go now  
Where do we go (Sweet child o' mine)_

_Where do we go now_

_Eye-eye-eye-eye-eye-eye…_

_Oooo…Where do we go now_

_Ahhahhahhahhoowww Where do we go_

_Ahhh Where do we go now_

_Were do we goooooh…_

_Where do we go now…_

_Where do we go_

_Waaa Where do we go now_

_No-no-no-no-no-no-no_

_Sweet child…_

_Sweet child… o' mine…_

The music faded out-and just in time. The battery on her iPod ran out and died right then and there. The music stopped. The screen went dark. Lilo laid in a peaceful sleep, dreaming of her childhood memories. All was quiet. All that was heard was the whirr of the jet engines outside once more. Only 2 hours remained.


	3. I fell away

_**Haunt Hunting**_

_**Chapter III**_

I fell away 

**Lilo's POV**

Darkness consumed my sight. Bleak, cold, black. I heard a soft voice. One I felt I had heard for years, but it was muffled by the powerful spell of sleep the witch of the sandman had cast upon me. The voice came again; this time louder. I could barely make it out. It was saying, no, _calling_ something. Someone. The voice came once more, along with a feeling of a hand on my shoulder, shaking me slightly.

"Lilo?" the voice called softly. The voice was calling _me_. It was a male voice. I then knew who it was and remembered where I had been as I slowly drifted back to the inevitability of reality.

"Lilo?" the voice called once more. My eyes fluttered open. I lifted an eyebrow as I surveyed my surroundings. Blue chairs everywhere and people getting up from them. "_Oh yeah_," I thought to myself, "_I'm still on the plane_." I looked up at where the voice came from. There stood Keoni, with his reddish-brown, spiked hair and shorts, with his hand on my shoulder, still trying to wake me up.

"C'mon Lilo, get up. We're here at the airport." He said bluntly as he turned around to follow the other passengers getting off the plane. You could tell he himself was still tired, as he spoke with a hint of crackle in his voice, while slight bags of sleep made a home under his eyes. It was understandable; it was late. I stretched in my chair, lifting my arms high above me, as a child reaching for a mother's caress. I exhaled deeply as my stretch ended. I put my hands on the armrests of the chair for support as I lifted myself up. I rubbed my eye as I used my available hand to reach down and grab my carry-on bag. I held my bag with one hand as I followed the other passengers down the aisle of the plane.

LATER…

I, of course, was the last one out of the plane. I held my bag on my shoulder as I walked out of the terminal. I saw Keoni, Victoria, and Myrtle standing near an escalator, waiting for me. I spotted them through my blurry, sleepy eyes. I finally caught up to them.

"Hey, sleepy head." Victoria joked.

"Hey," I replied, sounding monotone. I was apparently more tired than I thought.

"Well, we better get going if we're gonna get there tonight, guys." Myrtle stated. Everyone else agreed and we headed down the escalators. We walked for what seemed to be an eternity until we stopped again, this time at a rent-a-car counter. Keoni, being the oldest, strolled up to the counter and spoke to the female employee on the opposite side. She was a woman of her early 30's with a white undershirt connected to a blue tie, and a black sports jacket. She had bright green eyes, and long, blonde hair, which flowed from her scalp like a river of liquid gold. A small air force pin was stuck to her jacket. It read: JANICE.

I slowly stumbled next to Victoria and rested my head on her shoulder, nearly passing out as we waited on Keoni. He continued to give the woman certain information when she asked for it. Another ten minutes passed before he finally finished talking to the woman. She handed him what looked to be a key attached to a small piece of paper. He spoke not a word to us. He just turned around and pointed to the exit, which was ironically located at the exact opposite end of the large corridor where we were. Victoria, my headrest, began to walk. I know this because I felt my head fall, which threw me off balance, causing me to stumble a bit before walking normally with the others.

Eventually, we made it outside. At this point, I could no longer sleepwalk as there were very bright streetlights keeping the parking lot viewable. I could do nothing but follow along with my friends, which eventually led us to a silver four-door Toyota. Keoni walked up to the driver's seat and unlocked it. He opened the door. Pushing a button on the door panel, the trunk opened. I, along with the others, threw my back in the trunk and closed it. Once we were inside, we were greeted by a rather stunning interior.

The inside was leather with chrome finish on the dashboard and behind the seats. The radio and speedometer lit up a vivid teal color when the car was started-which it had been. Keoni did not waste time to marvel at the car. He, instead, just put it into gear and drove. I myself could not really wonder about the vehicle for long, as I was slowly drifting away to the endless bounds of sleep. "_No, no!_" I told myself, "_Stay awake, you'll be there soon. Then you can sleep_." My head fell back against the corner of the door and my seat. My eyes gradually closed. This is when my sight went dark and all sound faded. I knew nothing of the outside world; I fell away.


	4. Distress

_**Haunt Hunting**_

_**Chapter IV**_

Distress 

It was late, later than had been expected. She had only been asleep for a mere 2 hours before she had to wake again. It was not the sun she awoke to, but instead, the call of nature. Yes. She had to use the bathroom. Victoria had slept quite peacefully before, but tonight was different. Perhaps it was that she did not fall asleep until one in the morning that night. Or, possibly, it was because the bed she slept on had not been used in ten years. Whatever the reason, Victoria found herself lying in bed, unable to fall back asleep. She could not slumber any longer until her bladder was fully emptied. Try as she might to ignore it, the feeling would return, becoming stronger with each pass. The urge eventually grew stronger than her want to sleep.

Her eyelids fluttered open, revealing bloodshot eyes that showed frustration and exhaustion. Victoria sat up and sighed, irritation showing fully. She grabbed the covers and threw them off of her. She turned and placed her feet on the floor. Her eyes opened even wider now, after the icy, hard wood greeted her harshly with its cold touch. She reluctantly stood up. Turning toward the door, she waddled to balance herself correctly. Once finding her equilibrium, she slowly tiptoed her way to the door, careful not to awake Lilo, who slept next to her in a separate bed. Victoria slowly turned the doorknob and pulled open the door. She crept slowly out to the hallway, trying to keep quiet. On her next step, the floorboard creaked noisily. Victoria winced and whirled around to look at Lilo. Miraculously, Lilo only grunted abnormally and turned over, falling back asleep. Victoria sighed, relieved. She turned around and continued on her way. Once she found herself a safe distance from the room, she began to walk at a more normal pace, still keeping quiet.

The upstairs hallway was lengthy and ominous, hard-to-see doors lining only one side of it. The other side was nothing but an old, dusty banister, guiding a flight of wooden stairs to the first floor. The faint moonlight poured in from a window just above the stairs. It produced just enough light for Victoria to see her surroundings.

Victoria looked ahead to the door at the end of the hallway. It was half way open, revealing only part of a porcelain sink. Victoria picked up her pace, but remained silent. She continued to creep down the hallway until she reached the bathroom door. She gently pushed it open. It was strangely silent. Once she was in the bathroom, she turned around to close the door. She turned the knob before closing it, avoiding the usual "clack" of the lock against the doorframe. She turned around and gazed upon the crown jewel of her situation-the porcelain toilet. Victoria half sighed, relieved.

Meanwhile, Lilo was having troubles of her own. During what had been a peaceful sleep for her had turned into what some would call a "nightmare." Her head twisted from side to side, eyelids fluttering, wincing, her eye's rapid movement driving it all from underneath. She turned over onto her back, her face showing odd expressions ranging across the full spectrum of emotions. Her legs wrapped around one another, her toes nuzzling into her shins, scratching at them. Her teeth gritted, locking up as her breath became short and quick, making erratic patterns. Her grasp on the bed sheets tightened in her fingers, her nails burrowing into the mattress as her knuckles locked up. Images flashed across her minds, gone in split seconds. Voices came with the flashes, coming and going just as fast.

"…..h…ha….ah…ha…."

"….kin…..der-er-er-er-er…." They echoed.

The flashes and voices quickly increased, becoming more and more intense, causing her head to shake back and forth. She moaned weakly, her lips forming a "no" with the moan. She repeated her odd groan again and again, each time getting a bit louder. The images flashed across her mind now at incredible speeds. When suddenly, it stopped on one particular image. Lilo gazed up. A speck of blood dropped onto her nose from a butcher knife, rising high above her head. A white, blood blotched mask covered the face of a person. Long, jet black hair draped down to their shoulders, which were covered by a black, blood stained shirt. Lilo found herself paralyzed with fear and unable to move at all. She could only watch in horror as she knife was withdrawn up above her slowly. A final trickle of blood dripped down onto Lilo's lips seconds before the knife was forced down, toward Lilo. Lilo suddenly inhaled, her eyes widening. She heard another voice. It sounded deep, demonic.

"….hhhhhp…..heeee….iiieee!…..DIIIIE!!!"

Lilo shot up. Her eyes wide open, her heart beating eccentrically. Her eyes shifted around the room frantically, trying to make sense of where she was. She soon remembered. She relaxed a bit, letting her shoulders down, her breath slowing. She closed her eyes drooping her head down. She re-opened her eyes again to look down at her bed, afraid to go back asleep. She then heard a creak in the floor. Her head shot up, eyes wide. The door creaked open to reveal Victoria, slowly walking back into the room. Lilo sighed, relieved.

"Victoria?" Lilo whispered.

"Lilo? What are you doing awake?" Victoria asked, hoping she had not awoken her.

"Uh…j-just had a bad dream is all." She said, lying back down on her pillow.

"Oh," Victoria began, heading back to her own bed, "sorry about that."

"Yeah. Me, too." Lilo muttered to herself, pulling the covers closer, nuzzling into her pillow.

"Goodnight." said Victoria as she lay back down, now finally able to sleep again.

"_It better be_." Lilo thought as she lied there, her eyes taking one last look around the room before closing for the rest of the night. As she slept, a dark figure crossed the hall, casting a shadow that passed the doorway, but quickly dissipating into nothing, hiding its identity, whatever it was.


	5. Breakfast

_**Haunt Hunting**_

_**Chapter V**_

Breakfast 

Morning came. The sun shone brightly as its clear, yellow rays filled every window with its glorious, harmonious tune of golden, glimmering light. Dust flittered in its midst. A sliver of this light broke through the window of Lilo's bedroom, the main part of it shining upon Lilo's sleepy face. Her eyes reluctantly fluttered open, the bright light of the sun causing her to squint. Lilo raised her hand up in front of her face, trying effortlessly to block the light from her face. But it was no use. She sighed heavily.

She sat up in her bed, looking around the room, trying to recognize her surroundings. The thoughts of last night flooded her mind. She shivered, but tried to push the thought far from her, shaking it off. She lifted her feet and put them at the edge of the bed as she stood up. She wiped a bit of sleep from her eye as she began walking toward the bedroom door, which was already half-open (Victoria had long since been awake). Lilo slowly walked out into the hallway, heading for the stairs. A strong scent hung in the air. Lilo could easily pick out what it was. Waffles. She made her way half way down the stairs, and was turning to go down the other half, when she looked to her left. There she could see the breakfast table. Keoni, Victoria, and Myrtle sat at the table, plates empty, much like their stomachs. They greeted Lilo as she walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, sleepy-head!" Keoni joked. "I was wondering when you were gonna get up."

"What time is it?" Lilo asked, groggily.

"Ten forty-five." Myrtle replied. The clock on the mantle was easily visible from where she was.

Lilo nodded some as she pulled out the remaining chair from the table. She plopped herself down, causing a few strands of her long, black hair to fall in her face. She shook her head a little, trying to remove the pesky obstructions.   
"Ready for some waffles?" Victoria asked, an overly exerted smile hanging on her face. Lilo raised a brow at her expression, causing Victoria to divulge a chuckle.

"Okay, here you go." Came a meek, crackling voice. It was Lilo's Aunt Sherley. She had offered to make them some breakfast that morning, and they could not resist. A plate was set down next to Keoni, who was at the head of the table. The waffles looked delicious. They had a golden-brown exterior, with what looked to be small chunks of either berries of some kind, or possibly chocolate chips. Smoke rose from them as they sat, stacked on top of one another. Either way, they were sure to be a meal worthy of royalty.


End file.
